Missing Future
by Pyrophuria
Summary: What happens when your future disappears without a trace? Can you move on? Do you even want to? Will you ever get the answers you need?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! This is my first fan fiction. Honestly, I just want to publish it to get my nerves out. Honest reviews and critiques are welcome. There are multiple chapters. It's a narrative, not much as far as descriptions or dialog. Pace is fast for a reason. Anyways, let me know what y'all think. Please and thank you!

Just a fan like the rest of you. Thank you Hiro Mashima!

Chapter 1

They'd just made it back safe and sound. All was right with the world, no monsters, no villains. They could relax, finally.

Back at the guild, a typical party had started to celebrate their victory and return, full of alcohol, bad music, games, and brawls. Nothing too special.

Everyone had a blast and some time after midnight, everyone began to weakly hobble back to their homes.

Natsu woke with a massive hang over. Groggy, sick, and in pain, he crawled to the bathroom where he spent what felt like several hours expelling everything from his gut, even after there was nothing left to come up. Sometime after noon, he finally cleaned up and left his home for the guild hall, eager to greet his family.

Everyone was there. Lisanna and Mira laughed at something Elfman was going on about. Juvia clung to Gray, who, as usual, pretended to be annoyed. Laxus and his team were conferring on a job. Cana, Macao, and Wakaba were almost drunk again. Erza sat with Jellal actually sharing a strawberry cake, shockingly. The exceeds were chatting among themselves. Wendy and Romeo were playing a game with Asuka. Nothing wrong at all. Everyone was already there.

He walked over to the bar about to ask for food when he looked around again, noticing a certain blonde was missing. She should be here, in this spot, already eating breakfast, which he was suppose to steal from her to mess with her. She's suppose to be yelling at him right now.

"Hey, Mira, where's Lucy? She should be here by now," he asked while still searching, thinking he'd missed her.

Mira and Lisanna smirked at each other before turning back to the dragon slayer. "I'm sorry, Natsu, I haven't seen her come in yet," the elder sister said innocently while she poured a glass.

"Maybe," the younger started, "you should try looking for her at her apartment. She probably wanted to relax for a little while," she finished with a coy grin, wiping the counter with a rag.

Oblivious to their match-making as always, he perked up immediately wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. "You're right!" he exclaimed excitedly before running back out the door he'd just come through. "I'll go get her," he called over his shoulder, both sisters giggling behind their hands.

He ran through the streets of Magnolia towards his favorite person's home, not that he'd ever tell her that. It was far too much fun to pick on her and she was so easy to fluster. As the building in question came into view he slowed slightly just so he could make his usual leap and climb to her window. Fully expecting a scolding, he slid open the window and landed on her bed.

But, he was met with silence. No warnings, no yelling, no kick to the head, no book or other object thrown at him. No bath sounds, no shower running, no cooking in the kitchen. She wasn't at her desk and from the smell, she'd never come back to her apartment last night.

Where could she be? He thought it was rather odd she wouldn't come home. She had even said she'd wanted to relax today. So, why wasn't she here?

Nothing was out of place. There were no strange scents. There was no evidence of foul play. Nothing, not even a letter stating where she'd gone to.

Maybe she went to the market to get groceries, he thought for a moment before realizing her purse was there in the room, untouched from where she'd dropped it before they'd left for the guild last night. What is going on?

He climbed back out the window and closed it, not wishing to incur her wrath for it when he was already worried. He dropped to the ground and started walking back to the guild hoping to catch her scent.

Outside the guild hall is where he found it. It was from last night and faint but he could still follow it. It lead him outside of town and before he knew it he was at his own door.

Did she bring him home? He stepped inside again, this time paying close attention to what smells were there. Lucy had been there with him. Both their scents mixed at the hammock. The realization hit him like a punch from Gildarts.

Had she slept with him? Had they slept together? The evidence certainly suggested that something very intimate had happened. And, it would certainly explain the scratch marks on his back and rib cage he'd noticed earlier. But, if they had, why did she leave? Shouldn't she be screaming at him right now to never touch her again?

He continued to follow her scent hoping it would lead him to her to discuss their adventures last night, and hopefully apologize before she could kill him or sick Erza on him. However, once he reached the bathroom, her trail stopped. Just stopped. Her scent never left the bathroom. There were no windows, she had to come back through the door. But her scent never left that room.

He searched the house and the surrounding field for her scent, but it only lead him back to where he'd started, the bathroom. He was beginning to worry now. He needed help.

He ran back to the guild and grabbed Gajeel and Wendy. He told them about Lucy's scent disappearing and asked for them to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"Of course, Natsu-san," Wendy offered, as with his story had also become worried about their favorite blonde.

Gajeel merely nodded, knowing if something happened to the bunny-girl, Shrimp would be upset. He doesn't like it when Shrimp is upset.

All three dragon slayers checked the entire house, the field, and the woods up to the river and the outskirts of the city. All confirmed the same thing, Lucy never walked out of that bathroom. It was time to involve the rest of the guild.

They raced back to the guild and immediately informed the master what had happened.

"Inform Levy and Freed, ask them to find anything to hinder a dragon slayer's tracking abilities or relocation spells. Also, have the others look for tracking spells, anything to find her. Something strange is going on," he stated urgently, knowing the slayers were not easily fooled by simple tricks. Someone was trying to hide Lucy from them. How else could she have disappeared from a dragon slayer's home and him not be aware. Forget scent, his hearing alone should've picked up another person's heartbeat in the home, even as drunk as he was.

She wouldn't have left on her own. Even if she had, she's smarter than to try to fool him. She simply would've gone to the train station and left. But that didn't explain her home still being completely intact with all her money still being there. She had to have been taken but by whom and why?

The guild members searched for a week with no results. When one week became two, they started reaching out their friends in other guilds. The dragon slayers and others with tracking and other information gathering abilities searched Fiore for an entire year never finding anything to lead them to her. People began to give up hope, and soon the only one left still searching was Fairy Tail.

One year became two years, then three, and four. Natsu had long since started searching other countries and now was on a different continent all together. He'd even taken to searching magic shops for celestial keys to give her when he found her.

With each stop came new disappointment. No magic to render trackers useless or mask one's scent. No sightings of the blonde and in this particular country, she'd be painfully easy to spot.

After five years, he got the most painful answer. He'd been in a magic shop looking for keys for her, when he saw something that made his blood run cold. A key. One of Lucy's keys. It wasn't under contract. And to his knowledge there were only two ways to break a contract: jail or death. And this one, he knew, she'd never give up without a massive fight to the death.

Aquarius.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm having a bit of trouble with uploading and everything but I'm fiddling with it. I should figure out how this system functions soon enough.

Welcome back! There's still more to come. I already have more chapters that I'm still editing, another that I'm finishing the rough draft on, and an outline for the following chapter. Wish me luck! Thank you!

Oh. Don't mind the language, please. This chapter and the next have more mature themes and language. Nothing extreme but still.

Chapter 2

He returned to the guild to inform them. Slowly trudging the whole way, still not really believing what he held in his hand.

The shop keeper had told him the spirit was violent to all who attempted to contract with her if she bothered to come through her gate at all. She'd nearly killed the last one to try. Aquarius had been refusing to contract with anyone for four years.

As Magnolia came into sight, he sighed sadly knowing the heartbreak that was coming to them. He'd asked Happy to stay behind and inform him if they'd found her or anything useful. His heart broke for the exceed, knowing he loved her just as much as Natsu did. Levy would break. The other girls would cry as well. Erza would make a valiant attempt to be strong but would break as well, they were practically sisters. And Gray would fair no better.

He paused outside the guild, hearing the chatter. Some were still searching for the missing celestial spirit mage. Most were shooting the breeze.

When he entered he noticed a few changes. Cana was sober, he couldn't smell even a trace of alcohol on her. She was currently puzzling over her cards, still searching in vain for her friend. Levy was reading through books she'd pulled from the palace library in Crocus. Queen Hisui had given them use of the library when she was inform of Lucy's mysterious disappearance.

There were more children now. Before he'd left there was only Gajeel and Levy's son who had only been a little over two years old. But he knew of others that had been on the way at that point. Their individual scents called out to him informing him which child belonged to which set of parents. There was Gale, Gajeel and Levy's eldest son. He was around 7 now. He was butch for his age and tall making him appear older about 9 or even 10. He definitely favored his father in looks and style, but he obviously got his intelligence from his mother and was helping her research while his two younger siblings rough-housed with their father. There was a little girl with pale blue hair with all the beauty and grace of her mother shyly playing dolls with Gray and Juvia, who was pregnant. Another child with blonde hair tugged on Evergreen's skirt while she nursed an infant with white hair. Elfman moved to pick up his toddler to keep him from tripping his mother. Cana's daughter was playing with Gildarts. Mira's daughter entertained Bixlow and Lisanna's little boy with a puppet show. Wendy and Romeo were now the same age as he and Lucy and the other's had been in the beginning.

Happy and Charle had finally gotten together. Lily was fussing over a beautiful pale green exceed.

They should be happy. He should be bringing them good news. Alas, he only brought sadness. And Happy saw him first.

"Natsu, you're finally back," he yelled delightedly as he flew into the man's chest causing him to take a step back. Natsu held his friend close almost breaking down then and there.

They, now, had the full attention of the guild. There was a stunned silence that followed as Natsu slowly walked further in placing the little exceed on a table.

Happy looked back at the door and then looked at Natsu again. Sadness filled his eyes as he asked the dreaded question, "Lucy's not coming back, is she?"

And with that, the man finally cracked. Tears fell of their own free will and sobs escaped his throat of their own volition. No one had to ask what he'd found. His reaction was enough. Gray and Gajeel, in spite of their own tears, carried him up the stairs to the infirmary to rest. The key in Natsu's hand fell onto the bed; Gray recognized it and what it meant immediately only making him cry harder.

Happy stayed with Natsu, crying as they comforted each other. He was worried about the man who'd raised him. He knew Natsu would never fully recover. She'd been stolen from his own home right under his nose with no leads on where to even look.

How does someone disappear into thin air without a trace? How long ago did she die? How did she die? Was she in pain? Why was she ever taken? His heart cried out for answers he was sure he'd never get.

Happy left after his dragon slayer finally fell asleep. He found the rest of the guild still silently weeping as well. All with the same questions he'd had and more.

They held a small funeral a few days later and informed the other guilds, as well as Queen Hisui. Everyone grieved the loss of their friend in their own ways, each guild holding a small memorial in her honor.

Eventually, time moved on, as it always does. Everyone healed and went on about their lives. Except Natsu. Happy knew he'd never truly recover. As far as Natsu was concerned, he'd failed her and he never forgave himself.

He soon left again, almost becoming nomadic. He only came in to retrieve a new mission and rest a few days before leaving again. His nieces and nephews adored him. His honorary brothers and sisters always welcomed him with opened arms. Happy and his new family let him stay with them as he'd given the house to Happy as a gift when their first kit was almost ready to hatch. They'd expanded the home giving Natsu his own room.

Over the years, he'd become much like Gildarts. He ended fights quickly and, usually, without using his power. When he did bother to use it, his enemies really wished he hadn't. He was, now, massively powerful and very much no nonsense. Except where the kids were concerned.

He was only playful with children. He very much loved being their favorite uncle, even if his smiles never reached his eyes. Gone was the huge, toothy grin and crinkled eyes that lit up the world in spite of the dark.

Ten years had passed since his discovery, and he was still no closer to forgiving himself, still no closer to healing. At times it seemed only death could cure him. Though he knew Lucy would kill him if he did anything of the sort. But he missed her horribly. He still cried himself to sleep most nights. He still mistakenly called out for her to join him. He still stopped at her apartment to see if she was home.

He remembered future Lucy's death, and that horrible scene with Dimaria. Even through those moments, he'd never felt anything this painful. He knew he had been in love with her. He still was. His soul cried out for her every minute and it only seemed to get worse with time.

He really didn't know how much more he could take. Fifteen years had passed since her disappearance, and he still didn't have the first clue as to how it had happened.

But one day, he caught a break. He was currently sitting in a bar while on a mission to rescue a missing girl. He only had a few clues but one sent him to the bar he was currently skulking around, eavesdropping on every conversation with his dragon hearing. One conversation in particular caught his attention and he singled it out. The moron was going on about the "new girl" he'd found. The girl matched the description of the missing one. He went on to say she would warm up to him eventually just like the others. Natsu was disgusted by the way the conversation continued until his buddy made an egregious error.

"That hot blonde mage never warmed up to you," he snickered, causing the other man to scowl. Natsu had never been more sober or focused in his life as he continued to listen, anger slowly bubbling to the surface as the idiots continued to dig their own graves.

Angered, the other man shot back, "That whore didn't know what she was missing. I would've treated her right, but no, she chose that damned dragon slayer. Good riddance! She wasn't worth the spell I used to kill her."

Fury ran like molten lava through his veins, but age and experience had made him wise. He knew better than to make a move, yet. He had another girl to rescue. He could always butcher the creep after the girl was safe.

"How do you know she's dead?" the accomplice inquired, tilting his head. "There was no body. Your spell sent her somewhere else."

"There wouldn't be one," he grinned maliciously. He stood from the table adding, "I made sure of that."

The other man winced before, also, standing to leave for the night. "I'll come see you and the new girl tomorrow," as he waved solemnly before heading out the door.

The creep readied himself to leave as well, then headed out unknowingly being followed by an enraged dragon slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings y'all. Again, this is not the last chapter. I'm actually not even close to finished. I'm currently working on chapter 6 and should be able to get quite a bit more done this weekend. I might even post more than one chapter a day. Dunno, we shall see.

Thank you for reviewing! It honestly made me smile. I just hope I can keep y'alls interest.

Again, pardon the language in this one. The theme again is a bit more mature and you can guess most of what's implied. But from here the story starts to slow down quite a bit. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Natsu stalked him from a mile away, far enough away to still hear and smell him easily. He'd immediately memorized the man's scent and heartbeat, and with his superior night vision, he had no trouble following this moonless night.

The cretin's trail lead him to a cave, just barely noticeable in the cliff side. Even he wouldn't know it was there if the trail hadn't lead him right to it.

Natsu's eyes adjusted and he started the trail again, much stronger than outside. This was definitely the creep's lair. This is were his dastardly deeds took place. And worse, he could smell the girl, having learned her scent from her parents' home; she was drenched in fear.

The man's heartbeat and breathing evened out signaling he was falling asleep. Natsu noted that the scoundrel and the girl were not the only people here. There were four others, all female. When all but the missing girl had fallen asleep, he crept further in, sticking to the shadows and moving silently with the stealth only a cat could possess.

He searched everything he could get his hands on while keeping his keen ears trained on the people in the cave.

He found a cloak that shocked him. It was more than large enough to cover not only the man but anyone he carried with him as well. He tested it. It gave off no scent and masked even a broken glass he'd finally thrown down while under it.

So that's how he did it. That's how she was stolen without a trace.

Natsu continued to search for evidence linking the miscreant to Lucy. He knew he needed both the girl and the proof he'd hurt Lucy to properly punish the murderer. And he found it. Something that was also never found after her abduction. Lucy's empty key ring complete with the clips for each key, kept as a souvenir on a wall.

Again, he battled against his fury. His very blood screamed for revenge. He almost lost, too, before he noticed a different wall.

This one made the dragon slayer sick. A conquests wall. A shrine for every girl the psychopath had stalked, kidnapped, and in all but one case, kept. The four other women, plus Lucy and the recent victim, all in order from their dates. Lucy was number two but she was crossed out, her shrine marked as "SLUT".

He had tried to keep her, to tame her, and make her subservient. But she'd angered him, and from the conversation he'd heard earlier, it was her choosing Natsu that made the sorry excuse of a man kill her.

He walked into the man's bedroom, all four of the other women cuddled up to him. He left, running full speed back into town. He stopped at a guard shack and demanded they follow.

Ten soldiers came with him. Everyone was still asleep, even the recent victim had finally cried herself to sleep. The girl was the first to be brought out, relief flooding down her cheeks. The evidence came next. The women were last, each one carefully pulled off the man as he slept. And Natsu took him.

The dragon slayer pounced on the man, straddling his hips, one hand on his shoulder, the other flaming and ready to swing. The man woke with a start, scared nearly to death. But, as his eyes recognized the flaming man holding him down, he screamed bloody murder.

Natsu would've held his ears but was, in all honesty, too busy enjoying the pitiful fear in the abductor's eyes. For a murderer, he was a coward, or he realized Natsu was likely going to kill him in cold blood knowing he was the one that had killed the dragon slayer's woman. Even funnier, was when Natsu jerked and flashed a hotter, brighter flame, causing the twit to scream again before wetting himself and fainting. The soldiers left in the room all but laughed at the scene, barely holding their composure.

Clapped in irons, he was dragged back to town, to prison. They questioned him and the women through the night and the next several days. Only one woman knew Lucy. She'd tried to get Lucy to come around and just behave but she'd refused. She'd been there only a week when she was discarded. The woman had no idea where she was sent, but, to her knowledge, the blonde had been alive when she was disposed of. They got nothing about her out of the man himself and he fainted every time Natsu came around. His accomplice was picked up the next morning; he also had nothing on the celestial spirit mage, only the tale of her demise.

She was sent somewhere that she would be killed instantly and leave no trace behind, though none knew where. It offered only minimal comfort. At least, now he knew.

Once again, he ambled back to the guild hall to inform them of the success of his mission, plus the new information he'd discovered. He walked to the counter, as always, surrounded by teens and small children begging to fight, play, or tell them stories about Aunt Lucy.

After announcing his success in rescue mission, he gave the cloak to Levy, asking her to examine it and hopefully put an end to the infernal thing, knowing how dangerous it was in the wrong hands. When asked why, he told her solemnly, "it's how he got Lucy."

Several heads jerked up, gasps were heard around the guild, and a few choked sobs escaped from various members. Everyone that had known her, gathered around begging for the answers to all their old questions.

He told them everything he'd learned and done, including the permanent scars he'd given and crushed bones that would never heal properly, crippling the dirtbag for life. Everyone cried again for Lucy, and cheered for the knowledge that her murderer had been brought to justice, albeit violently.

Levy soon destroyed the cloak, also deeming it too dangerous in the wrong hands. Though she did thoroughly document her findings, sharing the information with the queen herself.

Life soon continued as it had before. He even started taking Gale and Misty, Gray and Juvia's oldest, on a few quick missions for the past two years. They were now 18 and 16. Gale looked more like his father every day, but like his mother, was gentle and extremely intelligent. He'd grown into a fine young dragon slayer. Misty was her mother to a tee, minus her emotional control or lack thereof. She was graceful and lovely, and an incredible ice make mage. Honestly, it had been the only thing she'd gotten from Gray. The two of them were best friends like Gajeel and Juvia had been.

For one moment, he found peace, but that was short lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings y'all! Thank you for the reviews. I'm enjoying them.

I've almost finished the first draft on chapter 6 and chapter 5 should be up tomorrow. I haven't started on chapter 7 yet but I will be starting it tonight. These chapters are much slower in pace than the first few. And if you notice the not so subtle reference to Attack on Titan, good! It's suppose to be there. Though, you can forget most of the Attack on Titan story line, as it really doesn't fit with this story. Only the location, titans, general layout, and Levi are present. I may add Hange a little later because I think she's utterly adorable but if she doesn't fit, I won't force her. The next story will be more in-depth as a crossover.

The plot thickens! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

When they got back from a slightly harder mission, Hibiki surprised him with a mission. He asked for Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy to help him research an abnormal spike in magical energy he'd discovered a few years ago over a huge but completely deserted island. He needed Levy for research and the others for protection.

This wasn't just any island. No one who'd landed on it ever came back. The teams sent to find the teams sent to find the teams were killed within a hour of landing. Screams, magic, and guns could be heard even from the ships that had brought them.

The newly formed team would have to be extra cautious and not leave the safety of Christine, if even that was safe. Fairy Tail would play host to a few choice members of Blue Pegasus for Hibiki to keep the lines of communication open to send reinforcements if necessary.

They headed out early the next morning. After three days of travel, they saw the first sight of the island in question and came in range of the energy spike.

Immediately, all of the mages grew weak at their knees. The power level was so strong they were all left shaking and had difficulty breathing. Whatever it was, it had them all worried. This was worse than the 9 Demon Gates and the Spriggan 12 combined.

And, knowing the island's already infamous reputation only made its innocent appearance more intimidating. Fairy Tail's powerhouses looked on wondering what surprises were in store. Hibiki had that covered.

"I didn't want any surprises while we tried to find out what's going on around here, so I crafted these little lacrima cameras," he boasted, proud of the hand held contraption he was currently showing off. "Some take pictures," he started, "others take measurements. They're our first line of defense."

"I'm really interested in what's in the center of the island," Hibiki continued, excitedly. "That's were the source of the spike is located."

Levy agreed, "Hopefully, we'll get a lot of our answers from here and know ahead of time what to look for before heading inland."

All were slightly more relieved, but the force they still felt, still getting stronger as they closed in on the island, left no room to relax. They had to be wary and cautious at all times.

The first day was standard reconnaissance, nothing much for the strong arms to do but wait. Most of the buildings and small houses had been almost completely reclaimed by nature. Though, when Hibiki made a sound of utter disgust, everyone gathered by the screens to view the appalling creature on the screens.

Measurements put it at fifteen meters high. It would have looked human if not for its more grotesque features. It had no genitalia to speak of, though if one had to guess, it was likely male. It ambled along slowly ignoring everything, changing coarse only when needed. The animals made no notice of the creature and those that did merely looked on for a moment before returning to what they'd been doing.

They chose to stay with it for several miles. It didn't eat, rest, or anything. It just kept heading for the interior of the island. The new creature was far too fascinating to pass up. It had no magic ability and was obviously organic, but it acted like a machine. But then, there were more. A lot more. Each one worse than the last.

They were all different shapes and sizes, ranging from 5 to 25 meters high. Some were humanoid while others looked like a experiment gone horrifically wrong. They also ranged in demeanor. Some, like the first, were placid and walked along mildly on two feet. Others, not so much. Some ran wildly on all fours with their limbs cocked at odd angles like spiders. Others ran on two legs and crashed into things and other creatures like themselves.

"Are they what's killing the people that come here?" Levy asked, almost dreading the answer she'd get.

"I really hope not," Hibiki breathed an answer, too shocked to look away from the screen.

Natsu's natural curiosity nearly got the better of him, wondering if these vile creatures were in fact the monsters they'd heard about. But, again, his age and experience won out. These were it. These were the things the stories were about.

But, they all noticed one thing fairly major, none of them had any magic. These may be the monsters but they weren't the massive power spike. However, they were all heading towards it.

When the cameras were almost out of range, they made the decision to start heading inland. They stayed almost 60 meters up, refusing to get too close to the creatures, who had started to notice them.

Many attempted to jump, others watched eerily as Christine floated above. They'd be lying if they said they weren't a tiny bit afraid of the things that, apparently, wanted to eat them while still in the ship. Something told them, these were like the monsters back home. These were not to be trifled with. It was best to avoid them if at all possible.

The cameras continued searching. For five days, they steadily made their way inland exploring what they could from Christine, still no where near the center. It was interesting when they found little houses or buildings. They were all almost completely reclaimed but the surrounding forest at this point. None of them had seen a human in over a century, by legend standards for when the island began its reputation. But then, they came to something amazing.

A wall, 50 meters high and wide enough for Christine to land, though it was a tight squeeze. There were obvious signs of people trying to defend themselves. Massive canons that were beyond repair, damage to the wall itself, and burn marks all lead them to believe the people had tried to defend against the monsters but failed in the end.

The city on the other side was huge, comparable to Crocus. It was surrounded on all sides by the walls, almost as if it was a lure off the main wall.

The city was devastated. The holes in the wall where the gates should've been were more than large enough for even the biggest of the monsters to walk through easily. Buildings had been crushed, skeletons still lay rotting on the ground or under debris.

Hibiki gasped at the latest readings. This city, the bodies, the damage was all done approximately 20 years ago. They were all shocked. People were here! They were here, recently. Maybe they'd headed inland. Maybe they'd survived. Maybe that's what the monsters were heading for, not the power but the people.

They told those back home of their suspicions and renewed their search of the interior part of the island. They didn't want to get their hopes up about the possibility of survivors, but they put Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus on standby just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back, y'all! I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted today but I'm almost done with the rough draft for chapter 7. Chapter 6 will be ready to post tomorrow.

Again, please review and critique. If there's something you feel I could do better, please let me know.

Thank y'all again! Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

They searched the land more thoroughly, using the cameras to search and Christine to stay safe. They were amazed to find yet another wall after a couple of days several miles away.

It was the same size as its sister but it had a much more obvious arch to its design. Levy had suggested that the other had been circular but they would have to have searched the entire thing to prove it. If that one was the first line of defense, maybe the survivors had fallen back to this wall to protect themselves?

But, alas, they found yet another hole. It was the same size as the others. Apparently, the monsters were relentless. Hibiki's readings put the destruction at 16 years ago, less than a year after Lucy was kidnapped.

In both cities, the carnage was much the same. Buildings and other structures were completely demolished, most with nature starting to reclaim the land. Strange blobs of decaying bodies could be found in some places, making the mages gag. The wizards had no interest in finding out how those came to exist, but they felt they would eventually, whether they wanted to or not.

Those waiting to hear about survivors were informed of the new findings. They had just made it to the island and were staying close to the shore and well out of range of any creatures. They could be in the center of the island in less than a hour. Hibiki and the Fairy Tail mages were taking much longer as they were still searching the area. They all knew the chances of finding survivors at this point were pretty dismal.

Natsu was getting more and more anxious the closer they got to the center of the island where the energy spike was centered and the strongest. It was suffocating at this point, like a warning to stay back or bodily harm would follow. They all felt it. It was crippling at some points, sending them to their knees.

When they were approximately 50 miles from the center, they saw a sign of hope. Another wall.

The closer they got the more they could see this one was different. The same, but still different. It had numerous canons still lining the top only several feet between each one. It was still in much better condition but also, strangely, in worse condition, as though it was still taking a beating. And even more worrisome, the monsters weren't trying to find a way in; they were trying to find a way up. They were attempting to climb the wall, most simply reaching pathetically. And then they saw why.

Along the top of the wall, just barely visible, stood several tiny figures, less than a quarter of the size of the canons. Humans. Survivors.

They immediately let the others know, all cheering the discovery. Hibiki sent the cameras out to take measurements again and to see how many survivors were inside the wall for the rescue mission this had now become.

As the readings came back, they noted the wall was indeed circular, 100 miles in diameter at its widest. There was a palace in the center of the massive city. It's probably once luscious gardens were now farm land. They also appeared to have cleared even more land for farming by taking down buildings not in use. Every last bit of space was put to use for the less than 5,000 survivors, though, it was obvious it wasn't enough.

The place was obvious taking regular damage, but it also seemed to be repaired quickly if not instantly, a feat only accomplished with magic, but the readings from these people indicated they had no magical ability at all. But the magic spike was showing to come from inside the palace, heavily concentrated as though from a single entity.

However, it wasn't the only magic source, just the strongest. There were only two others, and only about half as strong as the mages trying to rescue them. And they were walking out the front door of the palace now. Both young adults, 16 maybe 17, one was male, while the other was female. He was wearing a uniform like the men and women on the walls covered in the same half cloak. His features were hidden, but his power wasn't. He was the stronger of the two. She was wearing a pale blue, ankle length dress with capped sleeves. A floor-length cloak also covered the girl's features.

They were followed by a man, shorter than themselves, also wearing the uniform and cape. His hood was off revealing a middle aged complexion and pitch black hair. He was obviously a commander of sorts for the military force guarding the wall. He spoke with the teens in a language none of the mages, not even Levy, understood. He'd called the girl Aoo-ra and the boy Niya-ko. They both nodded and headed out, while he returned to the palace.

The mages knew they should observe first and try not to terrify the locals by simply landing in a field if they were to help them. It was obvious communication would be a major set back. Hibiki raised Christine further up well out of sight of the people, using the clouds for cover and settling over the dying city.

The other teams were informed and even more reinforcements were called out. They had almost 5,000 people to rescue. The ships they currently had wouldn't be enough. They started trying to find a way to communicate with them and formulate a plan.

But, their planning soon came to a blazing halt. A flash of lightning, not as strong as Laxus' but certainly louder, hit the ground in front of the northern most gate. Suddenly, a gigantic monster appeared out of nowhere. It was easily taller than the wall by several meters, and was looking in on the civilians, now cowering in fear.

The teens from before and the soldiers on the wall leapt into action. The soldiers started firing the canons at the giant, hitting it square in the face, though it hardly seemed to notice. Niya-ko ran towards the wall lighting himself in white liquid-like flames and propelled himself up the wall to hit the thing with enough force to make it take a step back leaving a massive burn mark before leaping back to the relative safety of the wall dousing the flames. The girl was next. While she didn't have the strength to fight, she was their guardian. As the giant tried to grab the wall, where the boy and the soldiers were currently standing, she produced a magic barrier around them, protecting them from the hand that would surely crush them.

That didn't stop the giant though. It still reared back and kicked the gate with enough force to hurl the structure through the air several miles, then, he disappeared as quickly as he'd shown up. The whole thing took moments but it was obvious the damage was done and the monsters were coming in.

Hibiki turned to call the others to hurry to their location but stopped. The magic spike had moved outside the palace and was probably the most terrifying, and beautiful, thing any of them had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi y'all! As promised chapter 6, 7 should be ready tonight, and I've just started 8, but I'm not worried about that one. Maybe one or two more chapters after that.

Thank y'all! Again, I love hearing from y'all. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

Enjoy.

Chapter 6

She glowed golden white, energy flying off her in waving tendrils, and she seemed to hover just above the ground. The energy she gave off caused her hair and dress to float as if in water. Her dress seemed to be made of light and stardust. It hung off her shoulders and clung to her body. Her hair flowed passed her waist. There was no telling what the woman actually looked like as the light surrounding her glowed blindingly, but she was as beautiful as she was utterly horrifying.

And, she was using a barrier to protect a group of children from being crushed by the gate that had been destroyed. She forced it back, amazingly able to seal the entrance once again before too many of the smaller monsters could come in. Then, she moved to force the ones that had come in into a safer area, away from the civilians.

She blasted one with something that almost looked, to Natsu, like Loke's Regulas attacks. Another seemed more like Aquarius' water strikes. And another hit looked like Scorpio's sand blasts. Some even looked like Yukino's spirits' powers. Though there were still many other different strikes that didn't look familiar at all. Some were terrifyingly devastating; one obliterated the torso of one of the poor beasts, nearly blasting it in half at the rib cage.

There were twenty of them inside, and the military had gotten straight to work cutting them down. Using specialized equipment, they swung through buildings and other structures with ease before hurling themselves up above the creatures, and spinning as they came back down onto the backs of their necks, slicing through the skin. The creatures hit the ground and didn't move again.

The mages, almost, were horrified of the brutal killing method but that was squashed before they could truly be appalled. The one who's torso that was blasted away by the woman, was still walking, quickly regenerating, and, even more disturbing, still smiling. That's when the mages realized, these soldiers had specialized their training to handle them. They all knew the creatures could regenerate. And they knew the only way to truly kill them.

Luckily, the battle didn't last long and soon the monsters began to evaporate, much to the surprise of the mages. The woman continued to glow, though she didn't seem as threatening now. The children, further proving that very point, had run up to her tugging on her dress until she knelt to give each a tender kiss on their heads. She was almost motherly towards them all. The teens came up to her and the children watching for a while before shooing them away and leading, Sor-rane as she was called, back to the palace.

But she didn't make it. She collapsed after only a few feet and the glowing ceased. The teens caught her and then laid her gently on the ground. Though much of her features were still blocked from view, they could tell she had to be gorgeous, especially by the locals' standards who all seemed fairly plain. Her long hair was golden blonde and flowed in shining silken ribbons. Her dress was white and well passed floor-length. The fabric looked like it was made of star-light. Her corset covered her modestly, while her sleeves fell off her shoulders in elegant waves, long enough to drag the ground, matching the skirt.

The both teens were, actually, slightly taller and, at least, physically stronger than her. The boy gently picked her up, easily carrying her the rest of the way, while the girl fussed over her. The man from before finally caught up to them, having been a major fighter in the battle, and held the door for them.

They'd been wondering, if she was so powerful, why didn't she help the people leave? But that question died on their lips when she'd fainted. Yes, she was massively powerful, but her stamina, or simply the amount of energy she evidently had to use, exhausted her too quickly to do more than guard the one wall. She could keep them safe, but she couldn't save them. She was just as trapped as they were. But, if she ever fell, it would be lambs to the slaughter. There was, literally, no where left to run.

They called their backups and the other backups, as well. They couldn't wait much longer to get these people out of here. If another attack happened before Sor-rane recovered, no one would survive. Or, she would fight again, likely killing herself in the process. Fairy Tail and the Blue Pegasus members agreed she would be a huge loss to the wizard community. If she wasn't the most powerful, she was certainly in the top five.

A plan was quickly formed as the other ships slowly moved into place around the city and the ones still on their way had just made landfall. They would be over the city at first light. Now, for the hard part: convincing Sor-rane they weren't an enemy and were trying to help in spite of the language barrier. They chose Levy to attempt to talk with her, and Natsu as her protector. Gajeel didn't like being separated from her in this hostile environment, but if anyone would protect her as well as him, it was Natsu. They'd become close over the past few years, since both lost their common loved-one.

This wasn't Natsu's first diplomatic mission. He'd been on several in the past, mainly for Queen Hisui. But, this was different as no one spoke the native language and there was no way anyone here would speak Fiorian. They had to tread carefully and come off as non-threateningly as possible.

That evening, Natsu and Levy were finally let on the ground. They didn't bother wearing a cloak, they wanted to be seen. But there was a problem: there was no one out. A handful of night guards watching the city to keep the peace but all was quiet. They actually got all the way to the palace doors before meeting someone.

It was the same man from before, Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings! Chapter 7 as promised. 8 will be up tomorrow. I haven't started on 9 yet, and there may or may not be a 10. It just depends on how I get nine to work out.

Thank y'all! I hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 7

Interestingly, he didn't seem surprised to see them or if he was, he was doing an amazing job of covering it and remained expressionless. He'd seen Levy first and raised a brow, looking at her hair. But then he saw Natsu. Slight shock crossed his features before going back to an unreadable look.

Levy hesitantly initiated a conversation. "Hello," she stated slowly, gently waving a greeting. She started to speak again but was cut off.

Levi asked while tilting his head slightly, "would you like to speak with Sor-rane?"

To say the mages were shocked was a bit of an understatement. He could, not only, speak Fiorian, but honestly seemed to have expected them. Not only that, but he was, basically, offering to take them to the person they needed to speak with without them saying anything. What was going on here?!

Natsu was the one to ask, "how do you know our language?"

"My queen taught me, all the children, and a few soldiers Fiorian as well as several other languages," he explained almost seeming uninterested. "She always believed someone would come," he shrugged before continuing, "she just didn't know who or when."

Now, they were beyond confused. How did she know multiple languages? How did she know they would be rescued or that they even could be? How was she as powerful as she was? Who the hell was she?

Everything outside the first wall was showing damage that was well over 200 years old. That meant all these people had to have been there for their entire lives. They should only know one language! And, as far as they had heard in town that day, there was only one language.

"I'll let my queen tell you," Levi said, reading their perplexed expressions. "Though she won't awaken until tomorrow,"he started, "she's still exhausted from her fight this afternoon. But I'll take you to her anyways," he said simply, turning to lead them through the corridor.

Levy and Natsu rushed to follow. "Wait, if she's sleeping, shouldn't we leave her be?" Levy asked, concerned for the woman's health.

Natsu agreed, as much as they wanted to rescue everyone, it was obvious Sor-rane had over exerted herself if she was still sleeping and wouldn't wake until morning. But, then another thought crossed his mind, worrying him further.

"How often does she get like this?" he asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

Levi turned back to them, a worried look in his eyes, "Several times per week, sometimes every day. But she would be upset if I didn't take you to her, regardless of how tired she is."

Natsu and Levy looked at each other shocked. How was she surviving the strain? That would kill any mage in Fiore.

He kept walking, bringing them up several flights of stairs and down a few halls. Everything had been pretty bland in décor, almost as if a thing wasn't useful it was discarded or, possibly used for something else. The only decorations had been children's drawings and writings. They had to ask the significance.

Levi had explained as they walked that the orphans had been moved inside the palace with the queen for their protection. He further explained the townspeople were not empathetic towards the children. If it wasn't for Sor-rane's protection, they would've been killed to prevent a food shortage. It wasn't the first time in their history the children and elderly had been killed off after a wall was broken.

Levi shuttered as he remembered the day 16 years ago. The second wall had been lost and everyone had been moved inside the third and final wall. There was hardly any room for the extra thousands of people now inside the capital. Fearing the food shortage, the people had killed off all the young children, orphaned or not, and the elderly by forcing them off the wall to stave off starvation.

Sor-rane had been furious when that heinous practice was discovered, her own children having been threatened as well, and had destroyed the palace, the city, and final wall in indescribable rage. She'd intentionally allowed the "titans" into the city before forcing them back out and repairing everything back to its original state. The warning in her eyes had been clear and no one had dared question her absolute authority on that subject ever again.

"And that was before she was voted queen," Levi had almost sounded proud of her.

The mages had been furious upon hearing the story as well, silently applauding her for her mercy, as they weren't sure they could've done the same. Natsu's fists had sparked numerous times during the horrific story. Levy, a mother of three, cried for the children that had been lost, knowing she could never do anything like that to her own babies.

After a while, Levy started a new conversation, "You keep calling me, Sora," she started tilting her head, "My name is-," but she was interrupted.

"Tsora," he corrected, spinning to look at her, before continuing urgently, "you are a mage, like Sor-rane, yes?" he questioned. She merely nodded stunned by the sudden confrontation. "I am just a soldier, no one but the queen and her children will call you by your names."

"You call Sor-rane by her name," Natsu pointed out. "Isn't she higher rank than you as well?"

Levi blinked a him several times before doubling over laughing. It was an odd sound coming from him and they got the feeling it was definitely not a regular occurrence for him. "Sor-rane is not her name," he started in the interest of quelling their misunderstanding, still chuckling. "She has told me it several times, I still can't remember it or her children's names and I've known them for almost 17 years. Tsoraine is 'my queen' in our language," he explained, slowly pronouncing the word correctly. "And, Aurra and Niaco translates to my princess and my prince," he added finally sobering up.

Well, bang goes that theory.

They entered the queen's waiting room. It was nice, looking more like a classroom than a waiting room. It had several small desks and infinitely more children's decorations covering everything. It also had three other doors leading off it.

Levi walked to one set of doors and knocked before sticking his head in. He then opened the door the rest of the way gesturing for the mages to follow.

Levy entered first followed by Natsu who immediately crashed to his knees. Levy went to him worriedly checking him over. He was breathing hard through his nose, eyes wide in disbelief.

He would know this scent anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, again! Chapter 9 is almost complete and ready to post and chapter 10 will finish this story. It's been a lot of fun writing, though I know I have a long way to go before I can successfully tell my own story. I hope y'all enjoy these last few chapters!

Chapter 8

She was lying on the bed, sleeping fitfully and shivering. The twins were no where to be seen. Natsu, finally, stood on weak knees, staring at her like he'd seen a ghost. Levy was still shaking his arm, asking what was wrong. She'd yet to look at the queen, her attention wholly on Natsu's perplexing behavior.

Her soft moans and whimpers called him closer. His lips were trembling and tears threatened to fall. Each cautious step was more sure and more terrified than the last.

It couldn't be.

Levy was watching him cautiously knowing what he was staring at but couldn't understand why he seemed like he was holding on by a thread. He was one of the strongest people she knew and he looked like he could be pushed over by a light breeze. Her confusion stuck until they made it to the bed and she turned to see the queen in question.

"Lu-chan!" she cried, tears rushing down her cheeks as she rushed to her side, turning her full attention to the still stunning blonde on the bed. She gently brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead lightly, then reached to grab her right hand still covered with a pink Fairy Tail guild mark.

Natsu stood stock still, his mind still not really believing his nose and eyes, but his heart certainly did. Tears fell without his permission as he, again, fell to the ground sobbing.

"I was beginning to think she'd made you up," Levi said watching him. "I wasn't expecting you to be the one to rescue everyone."

Levy turned sharply, "You knew us?" she accused still crying.

"I knew him," he corrected, hardly glancing her.

Natsu looked at him, confusion and years of heartache making him seem small and frail. "How?" he started shakily, "How do you know me? Why didn't you-?" he couldn't continue.

"Because of me," a new male voice came from the door. Both mages turned to see the twins in the doorway. The girl looked exactly like her mother, large brown eyes full of kindness, bright blonde hair that seemed to capture light and just hold it even in the low light. She was slightly taller than Lucy. Her pink night gown ended at her ankles, the sleeves were wispy and only covered her shoulders. The boy, however, was almost an exact copy of Natsu, just younger and still very trim as he hadn't filled out yet. He wore loose drawstring pants that only came down to his calves and a matching loose shirt. "Mom always says I look just like you," he said, confirming that everyone would recognize Natsu because of the young prince.

Levy gasped placing a hand over her heart at the sight of them. The mother in her leapt out of her heart and into the room as she laid Lucy's hand back on the bed before rushing to the twins and hugging them tightly. Both of them were shocked and glanced at each other behind her back before returning her hug while smiling, "Hi, Aunt Levy." She only cried harder and started gushing over them as only another mother could.

They smiled at their aunt's antics while glancing at their father still kneeling on the floor. He had tried numerous times to stand but couldn't. He glanced frantically from them to Lucy and back again, really not having a clue how to handle this situation. His mind and heart had taken about all he could handle. He felt like he was about to combust.

"Natsu," came a barely audible call from the bed but everyone heard it. Levi and the twins didn't react but Natsu jumped up and rushed to her side taking her hand in one of his and placing the other on her cheek.

"Lucy," he whispered. But she was still unconscious, and having a nightmare. She continued to whimper, tears forming in her eyes before falling in her sleep. It broke his heart to see her like this.

He moved to the side, and put an arm under her shoulders, lifting her before settling behind her allowing her to rest in his lap. He put both arms around her securely and used his magic to warm her back up; she was absolutely freezing.

She immediately calmed down and slowly stopped shivering. It was the twins' and Levi's turn to be stunned. "We've tried everything to help her rest, nothing has ever worked and I've never seen her not shivering like it was eternal winter," Levi stated still shocked. Honestly, he didn't think that the mage would have that easy of a time getting her to relax.

It was Levy that had the answer, "Natsu is a fire mage, so he's always warm. That, and he'd always been there when she was scared or upset." She tried to continue but choked on her words.

"She still knows she's safe with me," he finished for her, still watching the blonde in his arms. "After all this time, she still knows," he smiled slightly, a single tear falling. She still loved him. She'd never stopped.

The twins eventually came over, curiosity finally getting the better of them. They joined their parents on the bed, while Levy sat on Lucy's other side. Levi left them to get acquainted.

"What are your names?" Natsu asked softly, looking at them. It hadn't escaped his notice that his and Lucy's children were now 16 and he had missed everything. Finding out she was pregnant, feeling them kick for the first time, her entire pregnancy, all of it. He'd missed her complaining that her discomfort was his fault as she'd given birth. He'd missed their first breath, first smiles, first laughs, their first birthday. Their first steps, everything was stolen from him due to petty jealousy from a wimpy nutcase. That fact angered him to planning more revenge but he had more important things to worry about now, like getting to know them and bringing them home safely.

"That's Ignius. He was named after grandpa," the blonde said, smiling brightly. "And I'm Sakura," she finished

Natsu smiled in return but Levy still looked confused. "I understand Ignius, but where did she get Sakura from?" she questioned, not noticing as Natsu suddenly paled before turning bright red and hiding his face in their mother's hair.

The twins snickered at their father's reaction, knowing he'd realized where her name had come from immediately. Levy glanced at Natsu knowing she was missing something. But Sakura and Ignius took pity on their father. "I don't know," they both said too quickly and innocently. Levy knew they were lying but dropped the topic, rolling her eyes. Smiling that they were already trying to get away with things like the rest of the guild kids.

They talked through the night. Natsu enjoyed talking with both of them. They told him some of their favorite stories Lucy had told them of him. Both girls eventually fell sleep, leaving just the boys but they didn't last much longer.

Lucy woke at dawn feeling safe, warm, and secure for the first time since before she was kidnapped. Thinking she was still dreaming, she glanced around noticing her children at the foot of her bed using each other as pillows and she was shocked as she saw Levy still sleeping next to her. She began silently crying as she realized who was holding her and adjusted her position to wrap her arms around him.


	9. Chapter 9

And chapter 9! I haven't started 10 yet but it could be up as early as tonight depending on how things go.

Aliciacevbra: The name Sakura was for the Rainbow Cherry Blossom episode, or Rainbow Sakura Blossom as it's sometimes called. But I had no intention of naming her Cherry Blossom even though it's my favorite. And as cute as Nashi is, I'll leave that to someone else. I like her naming their daughter after that moment. You know, all the fuzzy feelings.

Enjoy y'all! I'll see y'all next chapter!

Chapter 9

Natsu woke in complete bliss. He hadn't slept this well in years. He finally stirred as he felt delicate fingers tracing the shape of his jaw, brow, nose, and lips. He smiled as he opened his eyes, onyx meeting chocolate for the first time in 17 years. Her head still lay on his chest gently gazing up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Tsoraine," he teased, it was the first time since she had disappeared that he'd really smiled his signature toothy grin. He was not able to stop himself from cackling when she pushed off his chest and began hitting him repeatedly. He merely put his hands up in a halfhearted defense blocking, what could hardly be considered, her attack.

"Don't you dare start calling me that, too!" she fussed, throwing wild hits in a vain attempt to teach him a lesson she knew he'd never learn. Of course, after all these years, the first thing he would do is joke.

Natsu continued to giggle as he finally caught both her wrists and pulled her back down, wrapping both arms around her securely then took a deep breath, flooding his senses with her all over again. "I love you, Lucy," he sighed contentedly.

"I'm still mad at you, dummy," she stubbornly pouted, starting to cry again. He simply grinned before noticing the others had woken up and were trying not to snicker at the reunion. He smiled again and kissed the top of her head as though he'd done it a thousand times, gently squeezing her once more.

It was Levi who interrupted. "I hate to break this up," he started as he walked into the room, "but we need to know what we need to do to get out of here, preferably before another attack."

Ignius agreed, standing, "They usually start around noon, when they're at their most active." He helped his sister off the bed before continuing, "I don't know if we're staying longer or-"

Natsu interrupted, cutting off this "staying longer" nonsense, "We're all leaving today." He began explaining, "There are 10 ships stationed around the city waiting for us to tell them to land. There's more than enough room for all 5000 people living here. Lucy, Sakura, and Ignius will be on the ship we came in on with me," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument, not that anyone tried.

"So, we just have to get the ships landed and everyone on them," Levy added quickly. "The more calm you can get them before the easier it will be," she assured, not wanting them to panic at the sight of the ships, knowing this would be the first time they'd ever seen something like this.

Lucy stood slowly with Natsu guiding her, steadying her. She had an announcement to make to the people that, may not like her but, trusted her. They knew she wouldn't let any harm come to them. And, they wouldn't listen to anyone but her about this.

She shocked the other two mages when her dress changed from its previous angelic appearance to a beautiful pale gold, sleeveless, corseted fit and flare style. Her hair pulled itself into and elegant half updo flowing over her left shoulder curling around itself. She turned to look at Natsu and Levy, who's jaws had dropped to the floor. She was as stunning as ever.

"What?" she asked suddenly embarrassed as she glanced between the two of them.

"How'd you do that, Lu-chan?" Levy questioned, truly astonished. It was almost like Erza's requip magic but somehow even more beautiful. Lucy blushed having forgotten they wouldn't know about her new set of abilities.

"It's a long story," she said quietly, remembering the day she got all these powers. Honestly, it still made her beyond angry, but she'd always kept it under control. Natsu understood that whatever it was a bad memory for her so he would drop it, for now.

Levi let them know he'd already gathered the citizens in the palace courtyard and they were waiting for her. Natsu and Lucy walked out of the palace hand in hand, often with Natsu having to support her as she navigated the stairs, still recovering from yesterday. She needs Porlyusica both Levy and Natsu thought as they glanced at each other.

Her announcement was met with worried glances and murmurs from the crowd but everyone obeyed, quickly going back to their homes to get the few items they required before returning to the courtyard. As people started to return, Natsu, already knowing their side of the plan, quickly lit his hands and began signaling the first ship to land.

Fearfully, the people had initially refused to get inside the massive contraption. Lucy, again, had to calm them down speaking to them in their own language. Luckily, the soldiers that could speak Fiorian were separated onto the ten ships, and they could translate any worries or questions the people had.

The first seven ships got loaded and off the ground without a hitch. But, then the titans showed up. All three of the remaining ships landed quickly and began getting the remaining citizens on board while Christine landed allowing the other mages to join the fight.

Natsu told Lucy not to fight if she didn't absolutely have to. They only wanted to hold them off long enough for them to get clear. But, Lucy knew better. There would be too many to "hold them off". She choose instead to protect the ships.

She began glowing like the angel of mercy she was again. Only this time instead of fighting, she was creating barriers around the ships and the citizens until they could all get loaded. The titans attacked the barriers only to be shoved away by the rebounding force.

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, and Ignius were all strong arming them, hitting them back while Sakura protected them from any stray titans that had gotten free. Much to Ignius' delight all three of the other mages had mistakenly called him "Natsu" on more than one occasion while setting up joint attacks.

The last of the ships had finally taken off and was well out of range. It was, now, the mages' turns to leave and Lucy was still holding a barrier around Christine, protecting the ship from damage. As the others boarded the ship, Natsu lead Lucy still glowing on as well, hoping she'd drop the barrier when they were clear.

But she didn't. She continued to hold it now straining under the pressure. Natsu tried to get her to stop but she just kept going. They were suddenly glad she did.

The giant was back, reaching for the ship, and they were still well within its range.


	10. Chapter 10

And here is chapter 10. She is done!

Again, let me know what y'all think. If there's anything I could've done better of differently. I really hope you like the end.

I was also wondering if y'all want me to do this from Lucy's point of view. What happened to her in those 17 years. That one would be a more dialog and description based story though. Let me know what y'all think! Thank y'all again! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

The Colossal Titan, as he was more affectionately refer to, made a large swipe for Christine. They braced for the impact, but it never came. His hand had passed right through, leaving the ship and it occupants unharmed. Natsu and the other mages looked at the still glowing angel in front of them, wondering how she was able to keep them safe.

Hibiki didn't bother looking the gift horse in the mouth and moved Christine to full power and as fast as she could go before anything else happened. They were back in the clouds before Lucy dropped the barrier and stopped glowing, finally revealing herself to Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Hibiki. But there wasn't time for another reunion as she fainted again, this time right into Natsu's arms. He gently lifted her and carried her to the bunks.

The twins were standing near the door waiting for him to return. He greeted them both, hugging them tightly. He could definitely get use to this. But he knew it wouldn't last long, Erza was here and demanding answers.

Erza and the others suddenly started playing 20 questions with him. How? When? Why? Where? And, huh?

He and Levy started explaining what they knew. They knew most could only be answered by Lucy herself but then the twins also joined in answering what they could.

Erza had reacted to them almost as strongly as Levy had, being a mother herself, fawning over both of them after their official introductions. The twins had recognized everyone easily calling them by name, even Uncle Hibiki making him cry as well.

Gray and Gajeel looked at each other, knowing that now they could start picking on Natsu again for the first time in years. They couldn't wait to get back to the guild to start a fight. They'd behave for the moment though.

Lucy had woken more quickly than before and had spent the rest of the trip being fussed over by Erza and Gray, and being told what all had happened while she was gone. She squealed gleefully at the marriages and children that had been born. She couldn't wait to see Happy.

Everyone made it back to Fiore safely. Negotiations were made with Queen Hisui for the new residents. Lucy immediately dropped the title of Queen and demanded never to be called Tsoraine again. They still called her Tsora, "my lady" as she later explained, much to her chagrin but she relented. The title "Tsoraine" was now given to a giggling Hisui.

The soldiers were to teach the citizens Fiorian and, after they'd all gotten acclimated, they could get jobs or settle anywhere in the country or their neighbors. It was a lot for the people to take in but they adjusted fairly quickly, allowing the mages to go back to their respective homes.

Lucy was taken to Porlyusica immediately after arriving in Magnolia. She was greeted as warmly as the old woman could muster but was scolded for her over use of magic. When asked about her pregnancy, she told her appalling tale of the twins birth.

Natsu and the others, waiting outside, hadn't heard the story but they heard Porlyusica's reaction. She was more furious than they'd ever seen her and they were terrified. She had started to march out of her home with the intent to go to Crocus, while Lucy chased after her trying to calm her back down. She was going to teach those complete morons a lesson on how you treat pregnant women and those that had just given birth. Lucy eventually gave up and used magic to stop her from continuing.

Once she was given a clean bill of health, Lucy was taken to the guild. No one had leaked anything about Lucy or the twins wanting to surprise everyone. They only knew that the mission was successful and there had been survivors.

She was greeted by a flurry of mages and questions. The twins were introduced and were, once again, fawned over by their aunts and uncles. The party started in true Fairy Tail fashion but before it could start getting underway, another figure came through the door.

Happy had come in, flying around frantically, shouting that the new kit was hatching. He quickly stopped mid-flight when his eyes landed on Lucy. She had tears in her eyes as she greeted the still adorable exceed, "I missed you, Happy."

The blue exceed started bawling as he rushed to her arms, knocking her off-balance. Natsu was quick to steady her, chuckling at them. Too soon, Lucy and Happy parted so everyone could go greet the new kit.

The tiny white exceed popped out of her egg and floated down to Ignius' head, surprising the teen, though he smiled soon after. This earned a laugh from most of Fairy Tail's members who'd been around when Happy had hatched, plus Lucy who knew the story well.

Things soon calmed down again at Fairy Tail. The twins and the new kit, Starlight as Ignius named her, got their guild marks. Starlight's was blue like her father and on her back. Sakura got a pink one on her right shoulder blade. And, Ignius' was red and on his left shoulder, opposite his father's.

The family moved into a home near the exceeds as Starlight had chosen Ignius as her dragon slayer. She hardly ever separated from him, though he didn't seem to mind at all as he also adored her.

Gale started mildly flirting with Sakura to both Natsu and Ignius extreme irritation, though Lucy thought it was adorable. Though the tables turned when Ignius met Misty. He was suddenly forced to stop threatening Gale or Sakura would beat him senseless in front of Misty and he knew it.

That didn't stop Natsu from threatening Gajeel and Gale or Gray from threatening Natsu and Ignius.

The girls, however, couldn't stop laughing at the boys antics as the threats soon turned into an all out brawl. Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. She hadn't stopped smiling since she'd been brought home.

Though, Natsu still had another score to settle. About a month after bringing them home, he took them to the prison where their mother's kidnapper was being held. He told them why they were there and while Lucy fussed at him, trying to get him to let it go, their daughter had other plans.

She'd been given all the keys Natsu had planned to give to Lucy and had been practicing daily. She'd also received Aquarius and Gemini from her mother after she'd reunited with her long lost friend. Today, she took out Gemini and, without her parents noticing, she slipped into the room with the creep that had stolen hers and her brother's childhoods.

"Where's Sakura?" Lucy suddenly asked, Ignius who was trying not to laugh.

His mouth hung open like a fish. Knowing they were caught, he simply held up three fingers slowly lowering each one before throwing his hand up and a grand gesture.

On cue, the most horrifically terrified scream rang out through the prison.

The young blonde soon walked back in the room holding her nose, and when she met her brother's eyes they both fell to their knees laughing hysterically.

"And, that's how you know she's yours," Lucy said glaring at Natsu who'd joined the twins laughing fit.


End file.
